La chica perfecta y inperfecta
by ZenKurai Kurayami Kage
Summary: Poco despues del torneo d Toguro Koema los llama, hay un chica aparece en el lugar k los citua Koema, esta chica resulta ser una d las mejores detectives y....


Bien este es mi primer fic d Yu Yu Hakusho asi k tengan paciencia

Dialogos --

Pensamientos ""

Notas d autora ( )

1.- UNA NUEVA GUERRERA

El torneo acababa d d Touro por fin avia acabado y todos regresaban felices

Hace 2 dias abian regresado s casa,Koema le pido k se reuniera en un claro en el boske por k tenia k hablar con ellos.Todos estaban reunidos era sabado y esperanban k Koema y Botan aparecieran

-Hola muchachos, gusto en verlos-saludo Yuste feliz como si nada

-Hola-saludo Kuwabara

-Hola- saludo Kurama

-Hm-fue el sonido k se oyo del youkai d fuego

-K cren k kiera Koema-pregunto Kurama

-Espero k no sea una mision, después d lo d Touro nececito unos dias d descanso-se kejo Yuske,mientras subia sus manos atrás d su cabeza

-Ni k lo digas Urameshi espero k no solo sea un falza alarma-dijo Kuwabara

-Yo tambien espero eso chicos-dijo Kurama

-Ami no me importa en lo mas minimo- contesto Hiei

-A ti nunca te importa nada-se kejos Kuwabara

-hm-Hiei solo lo ignoro y le dio la espalda

-Pues yo tamben digo k noseria mal descansar , ademas ya e perdido machas clases-dijo Kurama

-Kurma tu siempre preocupándote por la escuela –contesto Yuste todavía con las manos las parte tracera d la cabeza

-Si homre descansa d la escuela por una ves-dijo Kuwabara

-K lindos amigos Suichi –digo una vos femenina oculta, y nadie la abia centido

-Kien esta hay –dijo Hiei en pose d atake sacando su katana y concentrando su poder espiritual

-Sal d hay- ordeno Yuske concentrandoce para lansar su reigan

-Muestrate cobarde –dijo Kuwabara mostrando su espda espiritu

-esa voz –dijo Kuala en susuros

-Buien me mostrare- dijo la vos mientras salia d las sombras y mostraba a una hermosa chica d 1.70 mas o menos d altura, cabello ngro d la parte d ariba pero mientras baja se pone d un color castaño oscuro y en la parte d adelante 2 mechones rubios k caian por su frente,ojos negros igual o mas k la nocha misma en los cuales podrian perderce y verlos ya k parecian un pozo sin fin los cuales mostraban tanto frialda, duresas . odio como calidad, conformidad y amor , piel apaerlada y el la cara ligeramente mas blanca, vestia una camisa ariba del ombligo color roja estilo japonesa pegada al cuerpo delineando el sus curvas las cuales seveian k un poco grandes, unos jeans ajustados los cuales delineaban sus muslos y unas botas k llegaban unos centímetros bajo d sus rodiyas , una hermosa muchacha no abia duda no se veis mayor d 15 o 16 años . Todos los precentes se kedaron asombrados , esa chica podria enamorar a kien kiesiera con esa cara y cuerpo, bajaros sus armas .pero aun estaban listos por si fuera un nuevo enemigo, bueno esepto uno el cual ni si kiera se abia prepararodo por si era algun enemigo

-Hikari se puede saber k rayos haces aki- dijo Kurama a la chica

-Kurama la conoces- dijo Yuske

-Pues solo espero a mi cita y aprobecho para entregarte esto- la chica le lanza una mochila negra , la cual Kurama atrapo sin problemas y abri luego encontrando barios cuadernos y libro en su interior

-K es esto-dijo Kurama

-Te crei mas inteligente son cuadernos y libros- dejo la chica con cierta elocuencia

-Se k son pero para k me los das- dijo mientras ponia la mochila en su hombro izkierdo

-Has faltado mucho a la escuela esos son los apuntes k emos anotado en lo k tu no estabas, compealos y luego me los regresa, pero k te keden claro los kiero el lunes en la mañana te kedo claro –dijo la chica d tal modo k parecia una orden en lugar d una advertencia

-Bien te los regresare el lunes pero dime k haces aki como me encontraste a caso me segiste, no creo k una sita tuya fuera tan lejos d las ciudad k haces aki Hikari-dijo Kurama con tono serio

-Ya te lo dije bengo a una sita y bueno d rereso iba a dejarte eso y no te segi a decir verdad yo e estado aki desde antes k cualkiera d ustede llagara-dijo ella con tono ofendido- ademas k haces tu aki veo k tus amis esta sorprendidos d verme aki pero dime por k parecen listos para atacarme en cualkier momen y por k uno d ellos trae consigo una katana k porsierto es muy filosa eso se ve a simple vista-dijo ella Kurama se kedo sin k decir era cierto Hiei tenia su katana desenbainada y lo otros estaba listos para atakar

-Bueno veras ellos... yo ... nosotros... ellos – Kurama se avia kedado sin k decir ante la pregunta d a kella muchacha

-Lamento la tardanza –se oyo una vos detrás d el.los era Koema en su forma adolecente

detrás le seguia Botan

-Hola muchachos como an estado-dijo Botan alegre como siempre- la mento averlos echo esperar es k tuvimos problemas

-No te preocupes Botan ellos legaron hace solo unos minutos y yo estoy aki desde hace un buen rato, el cual aprobeche para practicar-dijo la chica como si los conociera d siempre

-Hikari por sierto como sige Jimen-dijo Botan con una gran sonrisa –

-Por k no la ves tu misma Botan-se dio media vuelta-Jimen sal agien kiere verte-un silecio inundo el lugar un segundo d repente ,sale un gato d 20cm d alto y verde,ojos jade, un diamante incrustado en la frente tambien d color jade solo k mas claro y con una aura k lo rodeaba yse veia un poco sucio, el pakeño gato miro atento ala chica hasta k esta hablo- mira kien kieres verte-dijo mientras señalave a Botan el pekeño animal se puso felis y a una increíble velocidad yego hasta los brasos d las chica

-Jimen mira como has crecido , pero te ves muy sucio y un poco cansado- dijo Botan mientra lo acariciaba entre sus brazos

-Como dije estuvimos entrenado y ella me ayudo en eso –dijo la chica

-Hikari tu siempre igual, solo entrenas deberia tomarte un ida libre por lo menos- dijo Koema – el mundo no se acabar si no entrenas un dia

-Es k ya estoy aconstumbrada k kieren k aga-dijo poniendo una d sus manos en su cadera- , si me si me citaron para darme un sermón mejor me boy-dijo dándose la vuelta

-No te citamos para darte un sermón es un concejo lo k te acabamos d dar – dijo Koema

-Un momento ustedes se ablan como si se conocieran d toda la vida o desde hace años,kierea decirme como es posible k conos can a Hikari –pregunto Kurama

-Pues a decir verdad sin nos concemos dede haces años, ella trabaja par nosotros como detective y una d las mejores devo decir-dijo Koema

-Gracias por el alago Koema –dijo deteniendo su paso y dando la buelta y camino alguos pasos y se detuvo a solo unos metros d el- pero para k me citaste en esta lugar no era necesario

-Necesito k invetigen unas basas d posible s reveliones contra el makai –duijo Koema-necesito k me traigan toda la información posible sobre ellos,k se metan asu vce sin k se den cuenta y me tragan todo lo informacio

-Baya crei k era algo mas importante no te preocupes lo averiguare todo –dijo como si fua un juego d niños- son la rebelión k se esconde en los boskes mas profundos del makai , verdad?

-Si esos mismos-dijo Koema-

-Bien la concegire , aunk sigo sin saber por k averme citado aki-dijo mientras se retirava-

-Te site a ki para precentarte a tus compañeros en esta mision-dijo Koema muy serio-

-K cosa as dicho-dijo deteniendose d repente y poniendo una expresion entre asustada y sorprenida- repite lo k has dicho, no me digas k ellos ban a acompañarme a mi misicon

-Si asi es ellos te acompañaran-dijo Koema-

-No permitire k uno aficionados con poca experiencia vaya con migo –dijo ella entre emojada y ofendida-

-Un momento a kien les dices aficionados-dijo Hiei , k hasta el momento solo abia escuchado la conversación-

-Y como k con poca experiencia llavamos un año en esto, tu nos devirias d tener respeto-dijo Yuske ofendido-

-Pues con mas razon son unos aficionados y con poca experiencia-dijo ella con cierto enojo –

-Y tu por k y conk derecho nos dices eso-reclamo Kuwabara

-Por k les digo esto por k yo llevo 465 miciones hasta ahora y con k derecho llevo 4 años y ya casi cumplo 5 años d detective espiritual-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a tusdos-

-Es impocible k ayas cumplido tants mciones en tan poco tiempo-dijo Hiei crzado d brasos y con tono burlo-

-D echo es verdad Hiei y no solo ansido esas a echo mas y son alrededor d 487 miciones, todas cumplidas sin ecepsion , ella es nuestra mejor detective –dijo el pricipe Koema viendola, todos los precentes se kedaron bienbola igual k el pricipe solo k ellos con cara d asonbro y sorpresa-

-Yo no necesito a ningun Edipo para algo tan facil-reclamo ella-

-Tendras k acons tumbrarte por k ellos desde ahora y a delante sseran tus compañeros-dijo el principe-

-K dices yo no puedo tener compañeros y tu saves mejor k nadie por k-dijo ella en modo d reclamo-

-Lose por eso los e escojido a ellos , son muy fuertes y podrian ayudarte –dijo d nuevo el pricipe-

-Si me kirias poner un Ekipo me ubueras elegido a los otros no a ellos-reamo otra vez ella-

-No ellos seran tu compañeros-contesto este-

-No lo are tienes k hacer, able con mi àdre y lo conveci d k sera lo mejor-dijo Koema-

-Ablare luego con el y volver a trabajar sola-dice dando la vulte-

-Hikari no te pongas asi , ya veras ellos te ayudaran –dice Botan todavía con Jimen en brazos-

-Lo dudo mucho Botan –dice esta mintras se detiene un momento- Jimen vamonos-Jimen salta d los brazos d Botan y sige a Hikari-

-Kien se cre alla , la reyna del mundo ,deseguro no abe pelear nisikiera , ella deveria d sentirce onrara al trabajar con nosotros-dijo Kuwabara , Botan camina asi el con pasos lentos y la cabeza agachada y sus cabellos tapan su cara ,se detiene justo enfrente d Kuwabara-verdad k tengo razon Botan y ell no pordia matr ni una mosca-pero ningun se esperaba lo k hizo Botan, le dio un cachetada y este cayo al suelo

-Botan por k hiciste eso explicate- le reclamo Yusoe-

-Si Botan explicate-dijo Botan, con cara d enojado Kuwabara an en el suelo y sobandoce la mejiya, pero pronto se le kito al ver k ella esta sollozando y en sus ojos se formava pekeñas lagrimas-

-No te atrvas a volver a decirle asi ella es una d las mejores detectives k existe y no permitire k le vuelvas a decir asi escullaste –dijo ella con un tono d voz entre enojada y ofendida, mi entra una lagrima bajaba con su cara- me boy, tengo asuntos pendientes-mientras materializando su baston y se marcho-

-Pero k le pasa –dijo enjado Kuwabara

-Tedio lo k merecias-una voz detrás d ellos hablo-y si ella no lo ubiera echo lo ubiera echo yo-era el principe Koema kien lo decia-

Todos se kedaron sin palabras y uvo un silencio k incomodo a todos por barios minutos

-Tan especial es esa mujer-pregunto por fin Hiei-

-Mas d lo k te imaginas Hiei-contesto Koema-

-Y cual es su historia- pregunto Yuske

-Su historia es muy parcida en a la tuya celedio la opurtinidad d revivir y asi lo hizo-contesto Koema-

-Ja devi suponerlo en cuanto e dijieronk podria revivir hacepto a la primera-dijo Hiei –

-Te ekivocas Hiei ella no hacepto d esa manera, es mas hasta keria kedarce muerta-dicho eso todos voltearon a verlo-

-En toces como hacepto Hikari-dijo Kurama-

-Siganme y les enseñare-dicho eso se fueron del boske –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el palacio d Koema, el losgia portado el castillo hasta llagar a la parte mas apartada y oculta del castillo.Entraron a una avitacion con un mnonton d makinas

-K es este lugar Koema- pregunto Kurama

-En esta abitacion tenemos todos los acontecimientos importantes para el mundo espiritual y aki se encuentra la forma en la k Hikari murio y revivio- dijo una voz femenina k salio detrás d un lado d la abitacion ,con una voz seria y sin su tipica sonriza- si ella estuviera aki los recuerdo seria mejores pero como no esta no importa estas computadoras gardan la suficiete información para mistrarnos k fue lo k ocurio-dijo esta

-Asi es entraremos a estos simuladores –dijo Koema señalando a una clase d caja con un na tapareca trasparente y (tipo los d yugiho)- y nos mostrara no mejor dicho nos ara sentir lo k paso-dicho esto termino-

-Ni creas k entrere hay-dijo Hiei crusado d brazos y con ojos serados recargado en una pared-

-Yo si lo are-dijo Kurama , Hei abrio los ojos y lo miro con desconfio-

-Yo tambien, suena interesante-dijo Yuske mostrando sierta emoion-

-Si sera como un video juego-dijo entusiasmado Kuwabara –

-Bien solo tiene k introducirce y rescostarce en las camaras-dijo señalando en una-

-Bien-dijo Kuwabara introduciendoce -

-Bien- ahora dijo Yuske y se metio-

-Bien-dicho esto Kurama se introducio-

Las tapas se seraron y puso especie d casco fue puesto en su cabeza pero dejava ver sus caras-

-Bienes Hiei- pregunto Koema

-K masda-e hizo lo mismo k los otros y el casco se le fue pueto-

-Bien esperanos aki Botan-dijo esto introducia –

-Espera Koema yo tambien ire-estas palabras detuviero al joven pricipe-

-Estas segura Botam-pregunto con voz seria-

-Si respondió-Botan pero su voz mostraba miendo e inseguridad-

-Bien puedes venir-luego se intoroducio a la capsula,esta se cerro y se le puso el casco

-Es pero hacer lo correcto-dijo ella muy bajo y introduciendoce a una d las capsulas

Botan entro poco después, pero en su mente se preguntaba si seria lo mejor , pero al final se decido y entro-sabiendo lo k iba aver y lo k le podia doleer recordar y ver aun mas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aki termina el primer capitulo

SAYONARA -


End file.
